Rainy Day
is the tenth episode of the Gakkou Gurashi! anime which was produced by Lerche. Synopsis Kurumi—while looking for Taromaru—finds zombified Megu-nee in the basement. She hesitates about striking her shovel at Megu-nee just long enough for zombified Megu-nee to attack first. Kurumi retreats back to the School Life Club room, where Rii-san tended her wounds. In the end, Yuki spots zombies breaking in, Miki is shocked about Taromaru's status, and Rii-san contemplates on killing Kurumi with a kitchen knife. Major Events These events occurred within this episode: *Kurumi investigates the basement **Taromaru's status is now infected **Megu-nee's status was actually infected **Kurumi's status is now infected *the zombies are breaking in Summary In the morning, the clouds over the school cover the sky in a grey darkness. Miki lets out a sigh and Yuuri questions her, to which she responds by telling her that she had finally finished the book she brought back from the mall, explaining that it was a sad story and the ending was painful to read. Miki then comments on the dark weather, saying thought it was so nice yesterday, it will probably rain today. She then notices Yuuri looking rather depressed and questions her about it. Yuuri stands up and waters her plant, saying that it was raining on the day that they had lost Megu-nee. She quietly explains that they had been working to expand their barricade in the school and before they had realised it, they were surrounded by many infected. Yuuri then says that if Megu-nee hadn't protected them, they'd all be infected themselves and that was when Yuki started to act the way that she does. Miki then notes that there are more of them around than there used to be and asks if they need to re-enforce the barricade, but Yuuri notes that they are out of boards and nails and almost entirely out of desks and chairs. She then mentions that all of their hopes and Megu-nee's love went into making that barricade and it won't come down so easily. Yuki then enters the club room, wondering where Taromaru was because he wasn't in his bed that morning, only his collar was. Later, Yuki approaches the window and notes that the sports teams are heading for cover from the rain. As Yuuri looks at the level of supplies they have left, Miki attempts to call out for Taromaru and puts his food in the hallway. Yuki states that it is very odd that he doesn't come running fr it like normal and wonders if he is on a date perhaps, but Miki tells her that there aren't any girl dogs around. Kurumi then states that he's too smart for his own good. The club then decides to set out and look for him. While Yuuri continues to check supply levels in her notebook, Yuki and Miki search the main floor and Kurumi searches the others. Yuuri worries that Kurumi won't be okay alone but she convinces her otherwise. On the roof top, Kurumi looks for Taromaru in the rain and notices Megu-nee's cross. She then remembers when she first noticed that Megu-nee had cut her hair and her explaining that it looked more mature this way, but long hair looked good for Kurumi. Megu-nee then explains the idea of the School Living Club and that it may help them better adjust to living the way they do. Kurumi agrees to join and teases Megu-nee by calling her Sakura-sensei, laughing and thinking to herself that Megu-nee's hair looked good short, too. As she stares at her cross, she asks Megu-nee to watch over Taromaru. After checking the safe floors, Kurumi notices paw prints on one of the barricades that lead down a stairwell they'd never been through. She then notices infected students behind her and runs down the stairs and through a hallway which leads out to the basement room mentioned in the warning manual they found. She then hears Taromaru whine and notices him slowly walking out from under the basement door towards her. Happily, Kurumi kneels down to pick him up but is shocked when he tries to bite her hands. He then charges at Kurumi but she is able to dodge him until he tries to attack her again but is deflected by her shovel, falling on the ground. Kurumi quickly apologizes for hurting him and Taromaru. again, attacks her, biting into her shovel and causing her to drop it. Kurumi then runs down the hallway, panicking and leads him into a room where she throws a ping pong ball to distract him. Once Taromaru runs after it, she shuts the door behind him and breathes, hearing him violently attack the door behind her. Kurumi picks up her shovel and hears the moans of someone infected within the basement room. She then grows angry and enters the room, seeking revenge for Taromaru. Upon entering the room, Kurumi steps into the water on the floor and sees the infected person standing before her. As she walks closer, Kurumi is again shocked and hides behind a post, realizing that the infected person is none other than Megu-nee. She begins heavily breathing and asks if this is where she has been all this time. Kurumi then looks at the bite marks on her shovel from Taromaru and screams out, asking why. She again screams as she rushes toward Megu-nee and raises her shovel in the air, only to freeze and remember her smiling face. Megu-nee then groans at the frozen Kurumi and lunges forward, biting her arm. In the club room, Yuuri watches the infected try to get into the school as Miki and Yuki return saying they couldn't find Taromaru. Yuki then asks where Kurumi is and Yuuri notes that she still isn't back. Just as Miki offers to go back out, Kurumi falls in the doorway with blood running down from the bite in her arm. The members are shocked and Yuuri catches her as she falls. Yuki quickly goes for the first-aid kit and Miki helps Yuuri take her to a different room. As they carry Kurumi through the halls, she weakly tells Yuuri that Megu-nee was the one who bit her. They bring Kurumi to the couch and begin treating her wounds. They take her blood soaked uniform off and put a blanket over her as she begins breathing heavily. Miki then asks Yuki to run and get some water and shortly after, catches Yuuri as she almost falls from exhaustion. Kurumi them begins screaming in pain and Yuuri quickly returns to her side, seeing that her wound her beginning to fester. Kurumi mutters that she had failed and apologizes to Taromaru, which greatly shocks Miki. As Yuki boils the water, she quietly asks Megu-nee if Kurumi will be alright. Kurumi then finds herself in a dark room with several infected people gazing into the windows. She then notices Taromaru happily looking at her and states how happy she is that she finally found him. When she reaches out for him, Taromaru appears infected and growls at her, sending her backward against a door. Suddenly, she hears Megu-nee quietly scratching against the door, asking why they won't let her in and saying that she loves them all. Kurumi then screams for her to stop and is seen on the couch again, screaming and pulling against the handcuffs put around her wrist and ankle on the couch as Yuuri continues to treat her. The rain pour down greatly outside and Yuuri sits in a chair, covering her face in fear and stress. She then goes over to her bag and takes out a wrapped knife, staring at Kurumi and breathing heavily. Miki then enters the room and she quickly puts the knife away. Miki tells her that she read over the manual they found again and that there is medicine in the room Kurumi found Megu-nee in. Yuuri quickly offers to go get it but Miki insists that she go herself. Yuuri yells that she can't go alone and as Miki tries to tell her she won't do anything rash she again yells at her, telling her that Kurumi said the same thing. Miki notes that Kurumi was probably unable to succeed because it was Megu-nee she tried to fight, but she won't have that problem. Yuki arrives with the boiled water and Miki leaves for the club room to retrieve the shovel. As Miki enters the club room, she picks up the shovel and leaves to make way for the basement. However, she notices Taromaru's food dish sitting in the hall and remembers him finally making up with her yesterday at the water tank. She then drops the shovel and the manual and begins crying for him as she sits on the floor. Outside, the infected students break down the boards nailed to the doors and begin to enter the school and crowd around the barricade by the stairs where Taromaru left. Upstairs, Yuki stares out the window and notes that it hasn't rained so hard since that day. She then wonders what day she is talking about and rain begins to splash her. Just then, Yuki notices that the window is broken and the infected bellow bring down the barricade on the stairs. Navigation Category:Episode